


Dancing

by Untherius



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untherius/pseuds/Untherius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legs are required for dancing...Buffy really needed hers back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Buffy glared at the woman facing her. “Did you know I was supposed to go dancing this weekend?”

“This is important,” said the woman. “There are...monsters. You are the monster-slayer, are you not?”

“Of course I am!” retorted Buffy.

“Then we need you. Not to dance, but to slay.”

“Legs are required for that, too, you know,” said Buffy curtly.

“You will swim better without them,” said the woman evenly.

“But will I fight better without them? I don't think so. Now give me back my legs!”

“Can you fight for us, or can you not?”

Buffy frowned, thinking about it for a minute. “Yes. But I need weapons.”

“You need only ask.”

Buffy scowled and hesitated, then sighed. “May I have weapons?”

The woman...no, mermaid...immediately lifted a silvery sword out of the water and handed it to Buffy, who raised an eyebrow and took it.

“And you'll give me back my legs when I'm done?”

“You do not like your tail?”

“Tails don't work well on land.”

“Very well,” sighed the woman, “I will give you back your legs.”


End file.
